His Orchid
by Yuleira
Summary: How far will a man go to be with the one he holds dear? Would he risk everything for it?
1. The Blue Hour

**Title: His Orchid**

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or any of the characters.

_A/N: Here's another story! This time a chapter fic. I don't know what's been going on with me lately... I haven't written anything in ages and now I'm so obsessed with DC. It's crazy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Blue Hour<strong>

_Drip. Drip._

One by one, droplets fell from the water tap and disappeared into the drain below it. Once more he lowered his head into the sink and let another stream of water rinse through his hair. It was cold— _refreshing_.

A shuddered sigh broke out from his lips. And with that exhale he turned down the faucet and straightened himself, staring into the mirror where blue met blue. Water dripped from his chestnut brown hair.

His features were round and soft. Not as sharp and chiseled like he was used to see. This was a look he clearly revolted. That young and immature face reflecting back at him. Sure, at times it was useful, but for the rest of that time he just wanted his old physique back. And even if it was just for the fame, pride and love… How would anyone freely want to change their body from a seventeen-year-old to a seven-year-old? It was despicable, depressing and very annoying. But this so called 'chance' was so much better than being killed as the ones who had shoved that blasted drug down his throat had actually planned. Instead of being killed by the poison _Apoptoxin 4869_ (APTX 4869 for short) of that organization, his body had been reduced to that of a child's. A side effect perhaps? But a darned well good one.

And now, a short while ago (about one or two months tops) a girl around his child age had appeared in his life. Ai Haibara _alias_ Shiho Miyano. She was responsible for inventing those poison pills that altered your body into that of a kid's. Indeed, she had been part of the _Black Organization_. But after her sister had been murdered and she refused to work for the organization any longer, she was locked up in the basement of her lab. And the only chance she saw back then was to put an end to her life. With APTX 4869. But to her luck or misfortune the same effect that reduced his frame, has happened to her as well. And so she escaped… to find _him_.

Once he learned of Ai's true identity as Shiho Miyano, he had been thrilled and was excited to finally get his regular body back. But with one sentence the scientist had crushed his new found hope. Even though she was the one who had created that poison, she wasn't able to recollect the active ingredients and substances that were used. The _recipe_ had been destroyed along with her lab.

Since then they were stuck together, teaming up to find the responsible ones for this mess— the Black Organization he had been searching for, ever since had been sedated. They wanted to stop them. And that as fast as possible before things turned out for the worst (that wasn't even imaginable). But how were they to hinder them when they were stuck in a child's figure? Trying to find a dangerous association and staying undercover at the same time… Well, _hell_, wasn't as easy as it seemed.

At least one thing had turned out for the better. During the past few weeks Ai's sole experiments had lead her into creating anti-pills that altered the body into its normal form. He had been very happy to hear that and volunteered to be her _lab rat_ as she watched him carefully when he changed back into his usual self. And then she would make notes in her book to compare the durations of staying _normal_.

Twenty-four hours were the limit so far. Twenty-four, and not a minute more. He knew that because he had taken that tablet quite a few times. Of course it was very irritating to have his body back only for so long and be stuck in the young one so much longer, but there was nothing he could do about it. Unless maybe… catch the culprits, run them down and regain the poison to create an antidote.

Yes, he wanted to do that as fast as he could.

But for now… he had to stick to being undercover.

So by taking the short lasting antidote it most likely meant (of course it did) that he shouldn't be in the spotlight, but no one had ever said that he wasn't able to see his friends, or Ran, in this matter. At least that is what he had told Haibara. First a frown, and then a shrug of her shoulders had lead him to the conclusion that she didn't care in the least. It was _his_ life and body anyways. Why not risk this chance then?

Besides… It wasn't as if he was handling completely selfishly. Not all the way, at least. It was for _her_ sake too. Ai and Professor Agasa must know what he felt for a certain girl in his life. What she meant to him— if not more. Ever since he had left her at Tropical Land to seek out the suspicious strangers of the _Black Organization_, he was only able to come back for a short amount of time. And exactly that tore up her heart ever so often. Each and every time she was left heartbroken and with tears that he could no longer bear to see. He heard and saw it so often when he was that little boy… Now and then he was capable of comforting her and reassuring her that everything would be alright. At times she was so distraught that no matter how much he tried, she would refuse to eat and cried herself to sleep for nights. And then she would curse him, crying her heart out. …She must hate him what he did to her.

For him it was a _curse_ to be stuck in this young body, living with his cherished person who didn't even know (but had guessed several times) that the junior he pretended to be, wasn't who he really was. Although he was there and was at least able to provide her little protection of what was out there (crimes and such and the corpses he seemed to attract like a magnet)… it wasn't enough. It was torturing him not to be able to be with her in his true self. As a little seven-year-old Conan, he couldn't be with her like Shinichi. He couldn't laugh with her, touch her, feel her… Make everything right that he had done wrong.

_Oh, damnit!_ This was utmost the worst thing that could have ever happened to him! Was it an act of selfishness that he wanted this hell to be over with and return to his regular life where he solved crimes and was actually _happy_? No, what he wanted most was to be with her. Maybe he was just a dreamer, thinking of such a thing. As if miracles would happen that easily. Maybe he was just crazy as well.

A church bell chimed nearby. Like an alarm setting off to remind him of what should be done. The sun was beginning to set as well, illuminating the last of its rays before it would let the moon fully shine. The twilight, also called the _Blue Hour_ gave off its last colors in a low light. It danced across the rooftops accompanying the last chirping of the birds along with the echoes of the bell.

…It was about time.

He yearned to be his old self again. Letting his eyes cast to the small shelf over the sink, he stared at the single pill that lay in its open box, right next to where he had put his glasses. …This was it. He would swallow the drug and be who he really was once more.

He stripped his shirt off, not wanting to rip it once he changed. It was embarrassing enough to have to wear it and he didn't want to be forced to buy more when he was a little kid. With a soft _thump_ the shirt fell to the floor and he just left it there without looking at it a second time.

He picked the tablet out of the box and stared at it for a long while, sorting out his thoughts. He sighed heavily, his chest rising along with it.

"Okay… Here we go."

Bringing the pill to his mouth he took it between his teeth before tucking it under his tongue. Shortly after, he turned on the water faucet and cupped his hand under the streaming water before bringing it to his mouth and gulping it down along with the pill. Up to now nothing has happened. But he knew the pain would start soon. Cautionary, he grabbed the sides of sink, mentally preparing himself of what would soon come.

His heart raced with anticipation. Anytime now… Not that _agony_ was a good thing.

"Ah!" he winced violently.

A sharp pain hit the inside of his chest, fully slamming into him. These sharp pains kept coming in short irregular intervals and it wasn't long before his face was covered in sweat. He was panting.

The next ache that stroke him completely hit him unprepared, as it always did, no matter how much he told himself that it couldn't really be that bad. But of course, the reality was something completely different.

"Arrrgh!"

He broke down, stumbling from the box he had set there so could reach the sink in his smaller form. He toppled over and clawed at his chest.

"I'm burning up…!" he gasped and groaned.

With his other hand he was searching something… something to grip, something to hold into while the pain lasted, but he only found the soft carpet beneath him.

Another blow and he was left gasping. He felt like screaming out loud and opened his mouth to do so but nothing –no scream— left his lungs.

This melting feeling… It was as if his bones were dissolving and stretching at the same time. All that to form his original body. But why did the process have to be… so damn painful!

"Shit!" he groaned and grabbed a handful of wool into his fist. His head hurt like hell and his insides were burning up.

When was this finally going to be over?

His thoughts were swirling. And before he knew it his sight was beginning to fade. _Am I going to lose my consciousness? _

Before he did his eyes wavered to the blurry red digits of the clock on the bureau near him. Ot was exactly 8:54 PM when his vision faded to black.

Around 9:25 PM Shinichi sat up with an aching headache. He leaned his back against the tub and instantly cursed himself for fainting. When he brought his hand up to his head he noticed that he had regained his usual body back. Even though he had headaches he began to grin like a maniac. It was good to have his body back!, he thought as he checked to see if every part of him was back to normal. And it was. Thank goodness. It would have been extremely strange if it hadn't.

Now all that was left for him to do was get ready. He heaved himself from the floor and turned on the shower.

All before long he was ready and dressed. He buttoned the first button of his sack coat and pulled himself from the mirror, noting that he looked good. He definitely did and he knew that. And… there had certainly been quite a few females in his school and at other places that completely agreed to this fact. Even Ran thought so, as she had told him, or Conan in this matter (as if she'd tell him that to his face).

…_Ran_.

He blushed and at that very moment his heart tingled when he thought about seeing her soon. Geez, how cheesy was that?

With one last look into the mirror he finally turned around and headed for the door. Passing a narrow table on the way he grabbed a small wrapped casket which he tucked into his pocket and a bouquet of orchids and roses. With a shake of his hand he let the most drops of water fall from the stems and wrapped them in a tissue he had preparedly laid next to the vase.

And with that he was on his way.

It wasn't wrong to meet her, right? After all it _was_ her birthday. Wouldn't that be rude not to show up when she had gone all out last week when he had turned 18 himself. He remembered what hell of a trouble it was to get that tablet from Ai. And what a fit his mother had thrown until she finally handed it out… Quite embarrassing, really.

Laughing to himself he closed the door behind him and locked the house. Ran didn't yet know that he was coming. Of course she had sent him an invitation but he had chosen not to reply because he wanted to surprise her.

He knew that the celebration of her birthday was going to be held at Sonoko's place. And Sonoko, being who she was had most certainly invited the whole school and several more guests (ignoring Ran's protests in the process).

Shinichi smiled at the small gift hid in his pocket. This was going to be interesting, he just knew it.

Very interesting, indeed.


	2. Thought Of You

_A/N: Ahww! Thanks for the favs and reviews on this story and my other One Shots as well! You're just too sweet –smiles happily- I'm trying to write as fast and as much as I can (writing on another DC story for my friend, ) and working on univ stuff at the same time isn't that easy… But I'll do my best!_

_I have no idea when Ran was born so I just made up a date. I thought it was sweet when her birthday is a week after Shinichi's. It's hard to find information about her birthday. I've read that she was born on October 1st and her sign is Libra. (live action drama) Based on that zodiac sign she has a strong sense of justice and mood swings. And she loves to flirt. Hmm… Cancer would fit too. Cancers are romantic and love to cook, are emotional and know exactly what they want to do. And then there's Taurus. I chose this one because Ran says that she and Shinichi share the same lucky color. Which is red. And the description of that sign fits best to her. Oh well, it doesn't matter if it's right or wrong. It's just fanfiction anyways!_

_Now enough rambling,… Have fun reading!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan! Gosho Aoyama does. That lucky guy… And if I did own that wonderful series… Ohohoho… Ah, and I don't own Nirvana – Smells like Teen Spirit.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Thought of You<span>

_Oh Sonoko…_

Hadn't she explicitly said that she preferred a nice and quiet party with not too many people? She should've never let this go out of hand. And she should've definitely never let Sonoko Suzuki take care of this! Now, thanks to her, an enormous amount of guests would be there to celebrate her birthday with her. Over two hundred people! Good grief, Sonoko! She would have been happy to spend her day with her parents, friends and… Shinichi.

Her eyes saddened when she thought of him.

_Shinichi…_

Although she had just seen him the week before she was unsure if he would show up today. After all, he had said that he needed to work on that case and duty was calling him. He'd come back as soon as it was solved. …Sometimes she wondered what he was really up to… Was it really just the case? Usually he solved them so quickly… Now and then she had the feeling that he wasn't quite telling her the truth. But maybe that was just a feeling. Shinichi wouldn't lie to her, right? But what if something did happen to him and he wasn't able to tell her the truth?

"What's with that look?" Her mother's voice reached her ears and she tugged at her hair while brushing it. "Don't tell me you've been thinking of that detective boy again."

She didn't think highly of Shinichi that was for sure. And she didn't give him much credit for hurting her daughter either. Eri Kisaki considered that boy as someone who constantly got her daughter into trouble. (Of course, if she thought back to the several adventures Shinichi and Ran had had when they were children) But other than that Eri knew that he was very intelligent and respected him as a great detective. Definitely a better one than her husband.

"Mom, you know I'm just worried," Ran pouted. She held back a roll of her eyes.

Eri exhaled and set the brush she had been combing her hair with on the bureau. She put her hair up with a hairclip, leaving only a few strands at the back of her neck to work with. "Of course you are, sweetheart. Just keep in mind that you can't wait for him _forever_."

She picked up the curling iron next to it, testing its heat by holding her hand slightly above the iron and started to clamp her silky auburn hair in it. Then she twisted it around the hot iron and let it stay for a few seconds before releasing it again. She repeated this process, creating more curls. They were comfortably warm against the back of her neck.

"He'll come back! I know he will," Ran mumbled. "And besides… Aren't _you_ waiting for Dad?"

Eri blushed softly and tried to cover it by pretending to be concentrating on curling her hair. "Pfft… Who would? Why should I wait for that clumsy drunken skirt-chasing detective?" Pah! If he'd apologize to her for what he did ten years ago she might reconsider coming back… But he didn't! That balloon-head!

Ran mentally shook her head and smiled to herself. She knew her parents still loved each other but their stubbornness kept them from apologizing. All of those reunions she had planned had been unsuccessful so far. Well… not completely. She had the feeling that it helped to bring her parents back together. Even if it was just a little bit.

Her thoughts wandered and she caught herself wondering if the relationship between Shinichi and herself would be like that of her parents. And if there would be anything that worth not apologizing… She couldn't imagine it. Would she really avoid speaking with Shinichi or seeing him? For ten years or longer?

All of this made her thoughts swirl and starting giving her a headache. She was thinking too much about him, she couldn't deny that fact. However she didn't complain at all that he occupied her mind.

Unless he disappointed her in some way. Then it hurt if she couldn't get her mind off him. It also made her unhappy when he didn't give her an answer to her invitation. That was one of the few invites that she had brought to his house personally. (In hopes of seeing him as well.) But he hadn't been there. And she hadn't she heard anything from him after the birthday party she had helped organize with his mother.

What kind of birthday party will her own be if her best friend wasn't there to celebrate it with her? She felt like falling into a state of depression.

Argh… She didn't want to show how she felt but Eri noticed anyways. She put her hands on her shoulders and squeezed them in comfort.

"Try not to depend on a man too much."

It's not like she wanted to… She just couldn't help it. Of course she didn't want to be completely dependent on someone besides herself. But her heart and feelings were irrational didn't make any sense at all! But since when did it take a logic mind to understand that?

"There! I couldn't have done it better."

Ran had been so distracted with her thoughts that she didn't pay attention to her reflection. When had she…? And so fast! Hadn't she just started curling it? Now she was gaping at her hair, her mother combing through the curls with her fingers so they appeared more like waves than curls. She had done a wonderful job.

Eri held a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Do you like it? I could change it if you're not satisfied…"

"No, no! It's perfect! Thanks Mom." She smiled in the mirror and gently touched her hair. It was absolutely and unbelievably soft. It took a lot of self-control not to comb her fingers through it.

Unexpectedly the front door was slammed shut and a greeting 'Hey Mr. Mouri!' was heard before loud steps (they were more likely stomps) vibrated the floor. They followed up the stairs and stopped in front of the door of this room.

Sonoko burst through the door they were gawking at. "Are you ready yet? Oooh! Nice hair! Great job, Mrs. Kisaki!"

Startled Ran blinked at Sonoko. Her best girlfriend was already wearing her dress— a black one with several folds and a see-through material over the silk. A large bow adorned the side of her bust. And for once her hair was tied up into a neat bun. Only two strands framed her face.

"What I? No… Not yet. I still need to get dressed… Ah, and Sonoko you look amazing!" She grinned at her friend and winked.

"Thank you!" Of course she looked good! Hohoho! She had specifically ordered this dress from Italy and had forced Ran to look at several catalogues with her.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sonoko was bubbly and excited as ever. She grinned and pulled her up by the arm and dragged her into the bathroom where she pushed the dress she had bought into her hands. It had been hanging on the door all the time, but she had waited till her mother finished to hair before she changed. Closing the door in front of her face Sonoko's voice yelled a '_Hurry up!_'. Ran rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Oh, and you'll get your gift first thing we get to my house, okay?"

"Alright!" she half-mumbled. She opened her robe and let it fall to the floor. She shivered when cold air met skin.

Standing there in her underwear she stared at the dress for a while. It was a wine red cocktail dress in silk and with black lace showing at the bottom ruffles. She liked the double straps and how it was tight around the bust and then flowing down. She really did like the dress… But wasn't it too daring? Sonoko and her mother had said it never hurt to show a little of her feminine side. And besides… the dress didn't show too much cleavage and it almost reached her knee. It was fine. Hopefully. She didn't want to attract too much attention.

Pulling down the zipper she tugged it off the clothes hanger and stepped into it. It felt smooth against her skin and it just fit perfectly. With clumsy moves she managed to pull up the zipper in the back and breathed when she finished.

She looked into the large mirror and… wow. She looked good she had to admit that. Twirling around herself, she smiled when the dress wound around her legs.

"You're awfully quiet in there. You must be ready, right?" Without another second the door was torn open. And then a squeal followed.

"_Wow_! That's really _sexy_!" Sonoko nodded satisfied and crossed her arms over her chest. She and Ran's mother had done a great job. If Shinichi saw her like this he would want to eat her alive. Oooh, she wanted to see that look on his face when he laid eyes on her. She leaned into Ran and whispered out of Eri's earshot, "Shinichi would think so too. And he'd want to—"

_Wah_! _Oh God, oh God!_ Ten shades of red fell over her face. "Sonoko! Don't say such things!" Ran exclaimed embarrassed. _Sexy_? No way!

But her thought already formed a scene in her mind.

_Shinichi tilted her head down so that their faces were only inches apart. His breath whisked over her face, clearly making her dizzy. _

"_You know, up to now the night was perfect. But I don't think it's over just yet."_

_She gasped softly when his hands trailed up her back. "Shinichi…! What—"_

_He smirked slightly against their heated lips. "You can't expect me to be a gentleman while tempting me with that sexy dress, you know."_

_Shivers took over everything. When he touched her she was unable to speak, unable to think, unable… to do anything coherent at all._

_His fingers found what they were looking for and pulled. She—_

"Ready so far?"

Ran's bubble of daydreams poofed and she was left… quite disappointed, really, when she realized she was back… here. Hello, sad cruel world! Goodbye fantasies… for now. She pressed her somewhat cool hands against her warm cheeks.

The sexy comment still overwhelmed her. "I guess…"

"Great! Then let's apply your makeup and off we go!"

She always preferred decent makeup. A slight touch to her eyes, a little touch of glossy lipstick to her lips and she was ready. She touched up her hair and then turned to her mother and Sonoko. With their nod of approval she smiled.

Eri smiled happily. "Oh, Sweetheart, you look beautiful."

Another compliment made her blush once more. She was blushing far too much today… "Thanks, Mom…"

"Oh." Rustling caught her attention and soon after a small jewel case was presented to her. "This… is from your father and I."

Ran had never been one to expect great and expensive gifts from anyone. Especially not from her parents. But when she opened the case and stared at the small petal engraved necklace with tiny red stones, she couldn't help but feel touched. Deciding she would want to wear it to her dress she let Sonoko help her with the clasp of the jewelry.

She was about to thank her mother and father (who just happened to peek into the room and grin at her) when she noticed two small sheets of paper underneath the casket. _What_…?

Pulling it out from underneath she took a closer look. "A musical! Phantom of the Opera!" All she could do now was gape like a fish. She couldn't remember how long she had wanted to see that play.

It burst out in a cheer and squeal. "Thank you _so_ much!" Completely unprepared, Ran glomped her parents and pressed her lips against their cheeks.

A little embarrassed of the whole situation Kogoro grinned and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand he began to push Sonoko and her out of the door. "Now go along, you two!"

Eri nodded. "And have fun!"

This startled Ran. First of all they were not arguing. "Eh? You're not coming?" And Secondly… she had expected her parents to be there as well.

"We don't want you to be embarrassed of your parents on your big day." Eri waved and suddenly smirked. "And besides… your father promised to take me out to dinner."

"_Promised_?" Kogoro looked at her in disbelief. "You more like forced— _guaargh_!"

She had her arms crossed and pinched him with the hand closest to Kogoro. Unfortunately for him she reached his arm and twisted at the flesh between her fingers. All the while she kept a sweet smile on her features. Tears seemed to spring from the great detectives eyes.

She repeated, "Have fun!"

With a nervous laugh Ran waved as she and Sonoko got into Makoto's car (It was so much better to be picked up and driven to a party by a good looking man! That was what Sonoko said.). From time to time she giggled to herself. She was indeed happy that her parents decided to have a '_get together_' again.

A quarter of an hour later they arrived at Sonoko's place.

Oh my God, so many people! And all of them had come to see _her_? Okay, maybe a few. The rest because of the party itself. Sonoko wasn't called the Party Queen for no reason. If there was a party going on that was planned by her, you were likely never to forget it again.

As soon as she stepped out of the car she was greeted by squeals and cheers.

"_Ran-kun_!"

"_Hey Mouri-san you're here_!"

"_Congratulations_!"

And she was already heaped with gifts. Makoto chuckled and volunteered to help her carry some while they snuck through the back door into the house. When they reached the 'gift room' as Sonoko called it, Ran nearly fainted from the huge amounts of gifts. Where… where in world was she going to put this? Her house wasn't that big!

"This is a little overwhelming, ne?" Makoto stated, as he piled the gifts with the rest and earning a nervous laugh and nod from Ran. Her brunette friend jumped her from behind.

"How about you greet your guests first? They've all been waiting!"

_Waiting for the party to start, of course_, Ran mused. Then it hit her. "Wait, what? I actually have to say something?"

"It's _your_ birthday, so of course!"

She looked troubled. But was should she tell them? What did they expect of her? Perhaps she should start singing or perform a dance? Ehh… no. Absolutely not.

While walking to the stage that had been built up in the ballroom (yes, Sonoko had a ballroom in her basement… for whatever reason) she unconsciously let her eyes skim over the people she passed, looking for someone specifically.

_He_ wasn't there. At least she couldn't see him. Maybe he was…

"_Go on_!"

She was pushed to the stage. Someone set up a microphone in the middle and smiled at her in courage. Nervously she walked to the microphone when the music quieted down. But before she could say anything Sonoko grabbed the micro and cheered:

"Hey guys! If you haven't noticed already… Our _birthday girl_ is here!"

"_Wohoo!"_

"_Finally!"_

Someone hollered and a few shouted "_Happy Birthday_!" to her.

Other than that… everyone else fell silent to listen to what she had to say.

Great going, Sonoko. Just get the attention of every soul here so I can embarrass myself even more. But her friend just winked. …Fine. At least she stayed next to her.

Now she got a clear view of the most people. But she couldn't see that familiar detective geek's face anywhere— _Oh, what the heck_!

"Hey everyone! I just uhm…" she stammered and gave herself a push. "I want to thank everyone for coming and thank you so much for the gifts! I've seen them in that room and wow, you're crazy. Thanks! And have fun partying!"

Everyone cheered.

Ran laughed nervously. Sonoko grinned at her and grabbed the micro once again to announce a band she had rented. _Coldest Kiss_ was a group of collegians and according to Sonoko their music was as good as their looks! And they didn't look bad at all Ran had to admit.

She was still nervous when people came rushing towards her and overwhelmed her, so her best friend saw this as the perfect opportunity to shove a glass in her hands. Ran stared at the sparkling gold substance.

"What's this?" Suspiciousness rang in the voice of the dark brunette and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Something that will rid you of your nervousness and excitement!"

Alcohol. It was bad. It made you do funny and weird things. And it absolutely reminded her of her father. Moreover, she didn't like his drinking habits. "Ehh I don't know…"

"Come on now! You don't turn eighteen every day!" the brown-haired teen winked at her.

After a little persuasion Ran carefully nipped her glass. Hm, it wasn't that bad…

And then somehow one had become two. She was still wondering when exactly she had finished her first glass but ignored it with a shrug of her shoulders and continued to chatter with her acquaintances. Their conversation was interrupted when loud screams and cheers erupted. Shocked Ran stared at the crowd, expecting the worst possible, until a random person grabbed her hand. She was pulled her into the mob followed by screeches shouting that the best song ever was going to be performed!

…And so they danced to Nirvana's smells like teen spirit.

For now she would have fun on her own.

* * *

><p><em><span>AN: Girls get to have fun even without guys! _

_I'm kinda proud of myself that I finished the second chapter without you having to wait half a year or so…! Hehehe…_

_Sonoko is fun to write! And God, I just love to make Ran blush. (Oh yeah, I think I'll draw a picture with their dresses sometime. If it's done I'll post it... In my journal and on my deviantart account)  
><em>

_See you guys soon!_


End file.
